


The Less Fortunate

by Entwinedlove



Series: Fictober 2018 [16]
Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Peggy/Bucky - if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 07:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entwinedlove/pseuds/Entwinedlove
Summary: Despite Angie's excitement, Peggy's thoughts are elsewhere.





	The Less Fortunate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fictober18  
> day 16 prompt: "This is gonna be so much fun!"

"This is gonna be so much fun!" Angie gushes. Her eyes are sparkling in the lamplight of the enormous flat that Howard is letting them live in. Her shoulders are around her ears in excitement and Peggy can't help smiling a little too. Angie's glee is contagious.

Peggy doesn't want to think about Sergeant Barnes, living across the river in a tinderbox of a tenement with no heat, doesn't want to think about how he's faring as a disabled vet, without a livelihood or his best friend.

She doesn't want to think about him at all. But she does anyway.


End file.
